The field of endeavor to which the invention pertains, based on the U.S. Patent Classification Definitions, is Class 128, Surgery, subclasses for apparatus which assists a body part or function but does not physically replace or partially replace any normally existing body part, and Sub-Class 899, devices placed entirely within body and means used therewith. This subclass is indented under subclass 897. Subject matter including devices not elsewhere classifiable which are placed entirely within the body either through insertion through natural body openings or by surgical implantation and means used therewith.
Even though there was no prior art to be found in the USPTO literature, this invention is peripherally related to other aesthetic silicone implants, such as breast implants: in both cases, a medical-grade silicone device is permanently implanted under the skin, but being the breast implants filled with liquid silicone, thus increasing its safety concerns due to possible leakaging, whereas the material used in the face-lifter is solid and totally biocompatible medical-grade silicone. Additionally, in this case, the main purpose of the invention is to get an instant face-lifting. The user gets a younger look in minutes, restoring a more youthful, rested, and aesthetic appearance, thus obtaining an approximation of the results obtained through a surgical facelifting but without the high costs involved, the discomfort, or lenghty recovery time, nor the possibility of injury to nerves that control facial muscles, as well as avoiding excess scarring, asymmetry or change in hairline. Neither men would need to shave behind ears, as opposed to cosmetic surgery where beard-growing skin is repositioned.